Potter-Malfoy
by BlackLiv
Summary: -¡wow! ¿Se escucha muy bien verdad? No lo había pensado, "Potter-Malfoy" incluso mejor que Malfoy-Potter - ¿de que rayos estas hablando? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. - ninguna tontería Harry, el asunto de los apellidos es muy importante... Drarry


yo no soy JK Rowling, asi que obviamente nada del universo de harry Potter me pertenece.

Ese día muy temprano en la mañana, Draco Malfoy despertó con una certeza: Estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

No se pregunto como pudo haber sucedido, ni porque estaba tan seguro, no armo ningún tipo de revuelo… nada, solo lo acepto.

El siempre sabe lo que quiere, y si Harry Potter es lo que quiere, ¿quién es el para negárselo? Así que ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo obtenerlo?

Paso toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto, no seria sencillo revertir 6 años de pleitos y enemistad de la noche a la mañana, necesitaría una gran estrategia y hacer uso de toda su habilidad e inteligencia, para hacer que Harry (si ya era Su Harry) se enamorara de el, después de darle mil vueltas mas a la cuestión, decidió que haría todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente haría.

Draco entro al gran comedor destilando seguridad, la mayoría de las cabezas se giraron a verlo, pues aunque el apellido Malfoy no había quedado muy bien parado que digamos después de la guerra, nadie podía negar su belleza y elegancia, miro de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras se dirigía a la suya, Potter y sus amigos ya estaban ahí, Ron Weasley devoraba una pierna de pollo mientras les contaba algo a Granger y a Potter, "Por Merlín, pocas cosas existen mas asquerosas que eso"- pensó.

Se sentó un poco mas alejado de sus compañeros, los cuales le preguntaron que si estaba bien, el se limito a contestar que quería pensar

Media hora después el trío dorado se levantaba de su mesa, Draco discretamente hizo lo mismo, y los siguió a una distancia prudente.

En uno de los pasillos Granger y Wesley se separaron de Potter no sin antes decirle que no tardara mucho, Potter salio del castillo en dirección al lago, después de unos minutos llego a la parte mas alejada de este y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, Draco lo alcanzo un minuto después,

-Hola Harry

El aludido pego un brinco sobresaltado y giro la cabeza tan rápidamente, que fue una suerte que no se rompiera el cuello, y de pronto sin que Draco lo notara ya tenía la varita en su mano.

\- si que eres rápido. Dijo el rubio sin sorpresa, pues ya se esperaba una reacción así. - tranquilo Harry, no vengo en son de pelea, ¿te puedo acompañar?

Draco estuvo apunto de reírse al ver la expresión desconcertada del moreno, pero al posar la mirada en sus labios ligeramente abiertos, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en lo apetitosos que eran, de pronto sintió una necesidad de probarlos, besarlos, chuparlos, morderlos… "_mmm… ¿sabrán tan bien como se ven? Son tan carnosos, y esa manera tan sexy en como se mueven al hablar, de verdad que me…un momento, ¿moverse, hablar?_

_-_vete al demonio Malfoy- grito el dueño de esos labios alejándose del lugar

Draco se había ensimismado tanto fantaseando con los labios del Gryffindor, que no se había dado por enterado de cuando el otro salio de su asombro y le había interrogado sobre el estado de su salud mental, y al ver que el rubio lo miraba de una manera extraña y a la vez lejana, realmente pensó que algo andaba mal, quizá alguien le había lanzado una imperio, un confundus o algo por el estilo, entonces le vino a la mente que quizá era una nueva broma del rubio, o alguna especie de trampa, aunque desde que termino la guerra hacia 6 meses, no se había metido para nada con él, pero quizá solo había sido una farsa para que se confiara, después de todo era Malfoy de quien se trataba. Sintió una especie de decepción mezclada con coraje

-vete al demonio Malfoy- le espetó

Recuperándose, el rubio corrió tras el

\- espera Harry

-Potter, Malfoy, ¿quien te ha dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?

-Para ti soy Potter-

-¡wow! ¿Se escucha muy bien verdad? No lo había pensado, "Potter-Malfoy" incluso mejor que Malfoy-Potter

\- ¿de que rayos estas hablando? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

\- ninguna tontería Harry, el asunto de los apellidos es muy importante, y en nuestro caso mas, nuestros linajes son de los mas ancestrales y poderosos, en un matrimonio entre un mago y bruja, ya sabemos que la bruja toma el apellido del esposo, pero el caso de un matrimonio entre dos hombres es diferente porque…

\- alto Malfoy, ¿de que demonios hablas?¿matrimonio? ¿linajes? no se a que viene todo ese sinsentido, ni me interesa, creí que ya habías madurado lo suficiente como para dejar tus bromitas

-eres tan lento Harry- suspiro dramáticamente el rubio, -realmente me sorprende que sobrevivieras a la guerra, creí que estaba siendo claro, pero te lo explicare con manzanitas

Draco dio un par de pasos, quedando muy cerca del Gryffindor el cual dio un paso atrás automáticamente, Draco dio dos pasos mas quedando casi pegados, ignorando la tensión visible en el otro continuo hablando.

Siendo claro y directo, me gustas Harry, me encantas, te quiero, cásate conmigo, tengamos hijos Potter-Malfoy's, se mío para siempre.

Harry casi cae al suelo, si no fuera porque Draco lo detuvo, este vio desfilar toda clase de emociones y colores en su rostro, desde el shock absoluto, espanto, incredulidad, algo que no supo identificar muy bien, ¿ilusión, esperanza, alegría? Y por ultimo preocupación ¿preocupación? ¿Porque?

-Malfoy será mejor que te acompañe a enfermería, estoy seguro que de alguna manera alguien te ha hechizado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco- por el amor de Merlin Harry, no existe alguien mas lento que tu.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera replicar, se vio asaltado por la boca y brazos del Slytering.

Harry no sabia que pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan bien, al diablo que carajo, pensó y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que Draco, incluso con mas, pues cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, ya tenia al rubio apoyado contra un árbol,

\- ¿ya te quedo claro Harry o te sigo explicando? Susurro Draco sobre los labios del moreno

\- creo que aun tengo dudas, me gustaría que ampliaras la explicación Malfoy

\- con todo el gusto del mundo- susurro Draco sonriendo gatunamente.

Espero les haya gustado es mi primer fic, asi que tengan un poco de misericordia por favor y no me crucien.


End file.
